Bulletproof
by A.J. Horn
Summary: Scorpius wouldn't even dream off a future with beautiful Lily Potter, but here he is, risking his entire life to save her from his own family. Non-Magic AU. Lily/Scorpius, light M.


**A/N:** This fic has been written for the Valentine's day exchange. It is offer to you Silenced doubts. I went on a direction I wasn't expecting, and I really hope you like reading it as much as I loved writing it.

On a second note, for those who want to know, the unnamed brother is James, and there is Teddy who's being an unnamed character.

It's been beta'd by Niteshine. Thanks to you.

.

She's so damn beautiful; I just can't keep my eyes away from her. I'm trying, I really am. She's mesmerizing me, and I can't get myself to keep my attention on my date who's losing patience. I can't really blame her, can I? I'm supposed to be with her, but I just _can't_ stop looking at Lily Potter.

Every man is looking at her.

It's not our fault if she looks so much like a princess that we want to kneel in front of her and give her everything we have.

My date sighs loudly, and I hear her move her chair. I don't spare even a glance towards her directions as she leaves me alone at my table. She can go jump a bridge, for all I care.

She's dancing with some lucky lad, and when our eyes cross each other, she doesn't see me. For her, I am just another face in the crowd who has gathered to see her.

I don't have any kind of chance with her, and it's okay I guess. I don't deserve someone like Lily Potter, and not just because our two families are in two different sides of the law. She's perfect, and I am me. She's the daughter of Sergeant Harry Potter, who is in charge of the city's anti-gang unit, and my grandfather is the mob's boss and my father is his right-hand. I don't need to say that they are enemies, do I?

Even though I've done some odd jobs for the family in my life, I am not really interested in joining officially. However, my attention was brought back to reality as I hear the door opening; I mean who's arriving _this_late? I'm quite surprised when I see it's Zabini and his crew entering the bar, and the tension climbed as the clients realized who was there. Of all the people working for grandfather, the Zabini Crew were the worst. I may not be active, but I am still a part of the family. I should have known if there was something planned tonight.

There's just one reason I can think of for the secrecy, and she is dancing in front of me. My suspicions are confirmed when I notice Zabini reaching subtly for his gun as they walk toward Lily.

Things heat up fast, and before I know it, Zabini shots twice in Lily's direction. People scream, and I am on my feet to see the lads who were dancing close to Lily fall with each a bullet in the chest.

"Everyone on the ground! Don't even dare play the hero or we'll blow you up!"

Since there is a lad at each exit, everyone does what's demanded of them. Lily is about to do the same when Zabini points his gun at her. "Not you, Potterette. You're coming with us."

She looks at him right in his eyes, and I have to say that I'm impressed of how calm she looks. Potter or not, after the death of her two dance partners, I was expecting her to be scared. Everybody else in the bar is, but she looks at Zabini like he is no one special. She doesn't move, and it's probably driving Zabini crazy. I know it would drive grandfather crazy.

"Have you heard me, Potterette? I told you, you're coming with us."

"I heard you alright," she says, "but I don't do a habit out of following a thug with a gun."

"Are you suicidal, girl?"

She laughs. "If you wanted me dead, I'll already be, Junior."

She has a point, but still. That's pretty bold of her.

It is his turn to laugh, but where her laugh is light and beautiful, his is dark and cruel. "Maybe you're right. The boss wouldn't be happy if he isn't the one killing you, but he won't care about them." With his gun, he points the other hostages. "Now, you are going to follow me, or else."

Under the threat, her eyes shout rays of rage at Zabini, and I notice that he backs down before getting his control back. I am not the only one who noticed apparently, because Lily grins at him.

"You do know that my father is going to kick your arse after this, right?"

Zabini does a gesture with the gun, and she follows him this time. He shoves the gun in her back and forces her outside the bar.

Once they are out the door, I notice that the barman is already calling the cops. Me, however, I take my coat and leave the corner where I've stayed hidden. I am outside before he is done dialling 911.

"Zabini!" I shoot before he gets into the black van. He turns to me. "What the fuck was that?"

"This is not of your business, Malfoy."

"I'm doing this as _my _business."

"I'm just following orders, Malfoy."

"From who?" I ask.

"From your grandfather, who else. Now, you can wait the cops here or-"

Lily chooses that moment to break free from the goons who are restraining her with a knee between their legs. I've almost forgotten she was the reason I've picked a fight with Zabini in the first place.

Zabini tries to point his gun back at her, but in an impulse, I grabbed his arm and changed the trajectory. A bullet lodges itself in the van's wheel.

The look he gives me is pure hate. Lily uses the occasion to push Zabini away, grab my hand, and drag me along with her.

The adrenaline is rising in me as we run; I feel almost invincible suddenly, but I am not, obviously, and we are about to turn in a backstreet when I feel an acute pain in my shoulder. I gasp, but Lily doesn't stop. I don't even think she realizes that a bullet grazes me.

She digs into her pocket, but my vision is fuzzy so I don't see what she takes out.

"Daddy," she says, "I'm in big trouble."

She explains him the situation, and then tells him she is going to do as he says.

"We need to find a public place with lots of people, and I know just the place."

In the background, we hear some festivity, and I'm guessing it's where we go. There is another rain of bullet on us, and the adrenaline comes rushing back.

I begin to be tired of running, and I am relieved when she slows down. I would have never thought I could be that happy to see fags marching down the street for the gay pride. We are hidden by the crowd but I can see Zabini and his crew consulting each other before leaving.

I can't believe we lost them.

Lily turns to me. She opens her mouth and she is about to say something, but suddenly her face is charged with worries. "You're bleeding."

"Eh?"

The pain is sudden as I realize that I am more hurt that I thought. The tiredness falls on me.

My ribs hurt like shit.

I need to lean on her or I feel I am going to fall.

"We should get you to the hospital."

My "no" is a little louder and ruder than I want it to sound. I cannot go at the hospital. They'll have to report me, and I would get in even more trouble after they learn that I am the reason tonight was a fail.

"I'm fine." I lie of course; I don't want her to know how fucking painful being shot is. "I just need a place to crash so I can rest, and I am out of your hair before tomorrow."

"Don't be stupid; you saved me, and I owe you one now."

We pass in between group of drag queens. "Do you know who they are?"

"Some stupid thug my father's gonna arrest?" The smile she sends me leads me to think that she knows exactly who they are. "My brother lives nearby with his boyfriend. Let's go there, and we'll talk about what we'll do once we're in security."

There is no light at the apartment, so I guess that means the brother nor the boyfriend are currently present. The place is masculine, pretty much like my own apartment. I'm relieved 'cause I've imagined it to be more urban chic with like full-scale pictures of naked men on the walls. I would have been pretty uncomfortable, if it had been the case.

She leads me to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet while she is looking for bandages and lotions.

"Raise your sleeve."

I grimace when her delicate fingers brush against the wound.

"Sorry."

She patches me up in silence, and I take the occasion to look at her more closely. I am so used to seeing her from afar, but she's just as perfect up close. Her skin is light in colour, and flawless. I have never noticed that she has so many freckles, but I like it. It goes well with her long fiery red hair. Looking in her hazel eyes is much like looking deep into my soul.

I shiver under her touch.

"Here it is."

She has whispered, and I am compelled to do the same.

"Thanks. Don't know what I would have done without you."

I can smell her perfume; she smells like a field of wildflowers.

"You wouldn't have been shot if it hadn't been of me."

She's so close I can feel her breath against my skin.

I raise my hand from my wounded side, caressing her cheek. It is just as smooth as I imagined it to be. At my surprise, she doesn't pull away. One of her hands settles on my good arms, and she even leans in. Her luscious lips are nagging me, and I can contain myself to kiss her. It's barely a touch, and I step back.

She looks into my eyes a second, and then, she's the one kissing me, snuggling up against me. Her hands cup my face, and she's French kissing me with a passion I never encounter before. She straddles me and rubs herself against me in a manner that makes my cock twitches.

Her hands drift to my shirt, and she tries to get it out without having to stop kissing.

My arms meet in her back, and I'm desperately trying to get her closer to me.

I rise up, trying not to fall. I am going to have my wicked way with her, but not in the bathroom.

A girl like Lily needs to be made love in something more comfy. And yes, I did say the L word.

She's mine, and no one will dare take her away from me. Not even my grandfather. I grow more possessive at each encounter with her. Every moan that parts from her panting lips makes me harder and more passionate.

She locks her legs around my waist, and I try to direct us in the living room.

I had no idea as to where the bedrooms are, but I can't wait anymore. We fall upon the couch. She straddles me again, and I don't mind one second. I like a woman who can take charge. She takes off her shirt. Her belly is flat with a lot of those pale freckles I like so much.

Her breasts are the perfect size. They are hot under my palms. I straighten myself and bring our lips together once more. She is almost vibrating against me. She rocks against my hip while making the most incredible sounds that's making my heart flutter. She hurries to undo my pants, and slides her hands inside. She is so good with her hands that I whimper. For real! It never happened to me before.

The sex that follows is explosive, and if Zabini and his crew were to come in right now, I would die a very happy man. She leans into my arms, and I hold her tight. We stay in a comfortable silence and dive off to sleep.

When I wake up, I am cold and alone. I can hear her fighting about me with a man whom I guess is her brother in another room. That's when it occurs to me that I am in a cop house. I know for a fact that everyone in this freaking family is on the good side of law.

I gather my stuff, get dressed, but before leaving, I borrow her cell to note my number and to take hers. I don't want this to be only a onetime thing.

I try not to make too much noise as I leave.

Once outside in the cold night, I walk around trying to decide on the best course of action. The idea of going back home, suffering my grandfather's temper and his fists drives my last meal back in my throat.

Being a family member isn't going to save me from that one... unless... Yeah, that would be a great idea. There's only one person who is crazy enough to protect me against him. I pick up my cell-phone.

She answers at the second ring. "Narcissa speaking."

When I hear her voice, it's like I can breathe again. I haven't heard her in fifteen years. "Granma, it's me, Scorpius."

"Oh Merlin, my little Scorpion."

She sounds like she is going to burst of joy, and I feel like a kid again.

"I did something- I can't go home, he's going to kill me."

"Tell me where you are, little Scorpion, I'm coming as fast as I can." No hesitation. None at all.

I tell her the address. I put my cell in my pocket and sit on the sidewalk. I've been waiting 15 minutes when my cell rings. It's a SMS.

Had a good time. Wanna go 4 bite nxt friday?

Lily.

I send a "yes" and smile, looking at the bright stars in dark sky.

Maybe life's not so bad after all.

The end.


End file.
